The Gummi Bears meet Lady and the Tramp part 14
they arrive at the zoo Lady the zoo Zummi why the zoo Tramp sure no this way follow me Lady oh Gruffi i wonder how this can work Tramp whats the matter guys Lady we cant go in Grammi no becuase theres a policemen gaurding the entrance Lady and the sign says no dogs allowed Zummi huh he puts on his glasses and reads the sign well bless my soul so it does Cubbi but were not dogs Gruffi no but Tramp and Lady are Tramp leave it to me fellas i ll fix this problem and thats the angle Lady angle Tramp look we ll just wait for the right oh here we are lay low and they lay low Policeman hey you Professer i beg your pardon were you addressing me Policeman whats the matter cant you read Professor why yes severel languages Police oh a wise guy huh allright now what is this creature doing here Professer hes not my dog he jumps into his arms Policeman oh hes not huh Professer go away go on certiantly not officer Policeman awe i suppose youll be telling me next it was the dog that was whistling huh Professer im certiantly dont know Policeman oh and im a liar now am i Professer well you listen to me Policeman aha resistin an officer of the law youre gonna pay Tramp bites him oh pull a knife on me will ya trying to assianate me are ya carrying a concelead weapon Tramp come on guys this place is ours they enter the zoo Tramp we better go through this place from A to Z Gruffi hey how bout the apes he points to apes in a cage Tramp no no no Gruffi theres no use in asking them they will not understand Lady they wouldnt Tramp a huh they closely related with humans Tummi apes closely related with humans i never knew that Tramp uh oh Alligators now theres an idea Cubbi uh Tramp i dont think alligators is a good idea Tramp relax Cubbi everything will be fine he goes near an alligators cage Tramp say Al do you suppose you could nip this contraption off for us and the Alligator swims near Lady getting ready to chomp off her head Al the Alligator glide to oblige Grammi uh Tramp you better do something before Lady gets eaten Tramp woah woah he pulls Lady out of the way and the Alligator snaps his jaws shut Sunni that was close Cubbi i knew alligators was a bad idea suddenly in another cage a hyena laughs at what happened Gruffi what is that moron laughing at Tramp beats me Gruffi but if anyone needs a muzzle its him Grammi hey look out Beaver timber a log falls down Tramp look out guys what harebrained idiot would hey look a beaver heres the answer to our problem Sunni yes of course a beaver can help after all they can chew and their chewing teeth is much safier than an alligators lets go check it out they enter the beavers cage Beaver lets see six foot and sevententh inches Tramp pardon me friend i wonder if you could do us a little Beaver bussy sonny bussy cant stop to gossip now gotta slide gotta slide this sycamore to the swamp Tramp this will only take you a second of your time Beaver only a second listen sonny do you release every second 70 centimestres of water is wasted over the spill way Tramp yeah but Beaver gotta get this log moving sonny gotta get it moving that the cutting takes time its the doggone haulin Tramp haulin is now excatly what you need Beaver better biscest this section here Tramp what you need is a log puller he shouts i said a log puller Beaver i aint deaf sonny theres no need to did you say log puller Cubbi thats right sir thats what he said and you can move the dam easy with a log puller Tramp and by a lucky coincidence you see before you modelled by a lovely little lady the new improved panteted handy dandy never fail little giant long puller the busy beavers friend Beaver you dont say Gruffi yep guaranteed not to wear tear rip or ravel turn around and show the customer his merchindise and it cuts logs hauling time 66 Beaver 66 percent think of that well hows it work Tramp why its no work at all you merely slip this ring over the limb like this and haul it off Beaver say mind if i slip it on for size Tramp help yourself friend and he yanks on it but cant pull it off Beaver okay dont mind if i do how do you get this conserned thing off sonny Tramp glad you brought that up friend to remove it simply place the strap between your teeth Beaver like this he snaps it finally removing the muzzle from Lady Tramp correct friend now bite hard he bites it off ya see Lady its off Grammi well what do you know a beaver was a good idea Beaver say that is simple Tramp well friend we ll be on our way now so Beaver uh uh not so fast sonny i ll have to make certain its satisfactory before we settle on a price Tramp oh no its all youres friend keep it Beaver i huh i can Lady ah huh its a free sample and they exit Beaver well thanks alot he gets started on it pulling the logs in the stream thanks what so ever say it works swell Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs